


Closing Time

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank walks into a bar at closing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge Day 2 - Closing Time

Frank slid into the bar stool, waiting patiently for Jenny to walk over to him. Which, he couldn't help but notice, she took her sweet time doing, a grin on her lips that was teasing and a swing to her hips that was anything but. "Captain," she said when she was in front of him, leaning across the bar and giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. Somehow, he didn't think that was an accident. "What brings you here?"

Frank lifted an eyebrow, kept his tone mild as befitted their usual thrust and parry. "A man can't have a quiet beer after a long day?"

Jenny one-upped him by raising two eyebrows, casting a pointed gaze at the clock above the bar. "It's almost closing time," she pointed out. 

Frank didn't blink. "Well I heard there's a new bartender here who's smoking hot." She laughed quietly at that, shaking her head, but his expert eyes could see her cheeks flushing and her grin shifted from teasing to pleased. Pressing his advantage, he continued, "I figured if I came by when it was quiet, I might be able to have a word or two with her." 

"You can have more than that." A grin came to his own lips as she turned, bending over to pull a bottle from the shelf. It could be his imagination but he thought she made rather more of a production of it than she would for any other patron and when she slid the bottle across the bar, her fingers brushing his, he met her eyes and he knew it wasn't just his imagination. 

"So you don't mind if I hang around? Maybe walk you home?" 

Jenny's grin was bright as the neon in the sign outside. "I was counting on it." 


End file.
